The present invention generally relates to automotive tools and more particularly to a strut spring compressor tool.
Various strut spring compressor devices are known in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,730 entitled “Strut Spring Compressor” discloses a device including two spring compressing plates which are U-shaped and which oppose each other, and a threaded shaft which, when turned by an external force, changes the distance between the spring compressing plates so as to compress the strut spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,634 entitled “Strut Compressor” discloses a fluid operated piston-cylinder mounted to an adjustable upper platen to provide compression between a push platen and a lower base platen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,020 entitled “Strut Compressor” discloses a fluid-operated piston-cylinder which drives a first platen toward a second platen to compress a MacPherson strut mounted between the two platens, the first platen being pivotally mounted for self-adjustment to accommodate many different strut sizes and designs.
Another strut compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,664 entitled “MacPherson Spring Compressor”. The compressor includes a drive mechanism to move a strut clamp assembly toward and away from the front of the frame. Upper and lower positioning assemblies are vertically movable with respect to the frame to accommodate MacPherson struts of different sizes and spring offsets, with the upper positioning assembly being vertically adjustable independently of the lower positioning assembly and the lower positioning assembly being vertically adjustable with respect of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,500 entitled “Spring Compressor for MacPherson Strut Suspension Assemblies” discloses a spring compressor including a lower clamping member adapted to be secured to the portion of the cylindrical shroud of the MacPherson strut located below the associated helical spring platform. A pair of spaced apart elongate threaded shank members are mounted on the clamping member and extend upwardly where they are threadably connected to a pair of spaced apart upper spring engaging hooks.
Other strut compression tools known in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,365 entitled “Bench Mounted Spring Compressor”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,644 entitled “Motor Vehicle Servicing Tool”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,294 entitled “Strut Spring Compressor”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,339 entitled “Strut Spring Compression”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,126 entitled “Strut Spring Compressor Tool and Method”.
The strut compression tools of the prior art are of various types and are widely used. However, these tools suffer from many disadvantages. For example, many such tools require the use of adapters to accommodate the wide variety of different types of strut assemblies. Further, many such tools are bulky and require a large space around the strut assembly being worked on. Additionally, many such strut compression tools are difficult to attach to the coil spring of the strut assembly and may release from a compressed coil spring creating a safety hazard.
As such there is a need in the art for a strut spring compressor tool that is easily adaptable to fit strut assemblies of various sizes and configurations. Preferably the strut spring compressor tool is securely engageable to the coil spring of the strut assembly so as to retain a compressed coil spring and thereby ensure the safety of a user.